A Ronin Christmas
by Starenity
Summary: It's Christmas...and theyre playing Truth or Dare jenga. R/R plz! FLAME ME IF YA DARE!!


A Ronin Christmas   
  
It's Christmas and the snow is falling outside the Ronin Manor. The house and trees are covered with blankets of snow. All is peaceful and serene. And out of no where, a voice interrupts its peaceful bliss.   
  
"Come Star," Kento whines. "Just one they wont even know it was there!"   
  
"No, Kento." Star answered back.  
  
Kento then he turned to his buddy, Sai "Sai! Can I have a cookie!"  
  
"Ask Star.." Sai snickered.   
  
Star laughed all she could do was laugh. "Kento, can't you wait just ten more minutes?" she snickered.  
  
"No," Kento says holding stomach. "I'm hungry now! By the time ten minutes is up, I'll be as thin as a toothpick!" he retorted.  
  
"Well, we're almost done," Sai said still snickering. "Go play the PS2 or somethin."   
Just then Toki walks in and takes a gingerbread cookie, off the plate and Star and Sai do nothing to stop her, as she walks out the kitchen.  
  
"Did you see that!?" Kento said pointing to the fleeing Toki. Then he tries the same thing, only to have Star hit him on the hand with the spatula.  
  
On the couch you see Sage, Toki, Ami and Rowen playing the "Truth or Dare" Jenga together. Sage pulls the block that says "Do a raspberry on someone's stomach." Since, Sage was sitting next to Ami he did the raspberry on her stomach.   
  
"Sage!" Ami giggled.   
"Rowen your turn!" Toki cried out.  
Rowen slowly pulls out the block that say "Tell your most embarrassing moment."  
Rowen said in shock. "No, not that."  
"Oh, Ro it can't be that bad."  
Rowen said. "Ok, my most embarrassing moment had to be time, when I walked out the bathroom and forgot to zip up, everyone saw me, and Toki here, gave me a two lecture about "pants" and "zippers"  
They all laughed.  
  
From the kitchen you see Star and Sai walking out, as Sai yells "Kento charge!"  
Kento rushes into the kitchen tackling the cookies, as if in a football game.  
Star and Sai sit with the others and play Jenga as well.  
  
Sage chuckled. "Sai, you go next!"  
Sai pulls out the blocks that says "Kiss either person to the left or right of you"  
Sai totally grossed out Rowen being left of him, and Sage being right. "What's the consequences?" he asked uneasy.  
"Drag.." they all said. (except Sai)  
  
Sai now even more grossed, turned and pecked Sage on the cheek.  
"Is that legal?" Star asked amused, well pulling out the block that said "French the person you least like." Star did what had to be a facefault, then calmly got up and kissed Sage, then resuming her seat.   
  
"My turn!" Ami shouted with glee, pulling the block that said "Ask a Truth or Dare question of your choice." Ami grinned. "Sagey?"  
Sage winced at being called that. "Yes, Ami?"  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," he answer, scared.  
"Is it true, that you dreamt having a relationship, with namely Toki Saillune!"   
"Star, you promised!" Sage yelled looking for the other Saillune  
Star said meekly from behind, Rowen. "I did? I dun remember that.."  
Ami grinned. "That's a 'yes' then"  
  
Toki still blushing, pulled out a block that said. "When was your last sugar high?"  
Star laughed, seeing the block her sister got.   
"Let's see," Toki started out. "My last sugar high was 2 hours ago with Rowen and King Pixie Stix"  
  
Rowen pulled the out the block that said "Look for the person, closet to mistletoe, and give them a REAL kiss." Lucky he was sitting under mistletoe, with Star behind him. He cleared his throat. "Star, look up."   
  
Star looked up and saw mistletoe. "That's not what it says!."   
Rowen grinned. "Wanna bet, 20secs longer, if it says it."  
"Your on.." Star said quite confident. Rowen then showed her the block piece, then kissed her.   
The others all counted   
"1!"   
"2!"  
"3!"  
"4!" they continue.  
"20!"  
"21!"   
"22!"  
"23!"  
"24!"  
"25!"  
Star broke the kiss, softly muttering, "I hate losing! I hate mistletoe! I love mistletoe!" Ami snickered, hearing her. Star pretending to be upset, replied to her snickering friend. "It ain't funny either, Ami!" Then Sage, Toki, and Sai joined in the laughter, as Star pretended to frown and ate a cookie. 


End file.
